Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display is currently one of the most widely used flat panel displays, and adjusts a magnitude of transmitted light by applying a voltage to an electrode to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display has high resolution and good color fidelity, but has a drawback in that lateral visibility is inferior to front visibility. Accordingly, various methods of arranging and driving liquid crystals have been developed to overcome the drawback. A liquid crystal display where a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on the same substrate has received attention as a method of implementing a wide viewing angle.
In the liquid crystal display, at least one of two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode has a plurality of cutouts, and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by a plurality of cutouts.
Meanwhile, if pressure and the like is applied from the outside of the liquid crystal display, irregular behavior of liquid crystal molecules occurs, and the irregular behavior of the liquid crystal molecules may move along the cutout of the field generating electrode. In order to prevent this, it is possible to prevent irregular behavior of the liquid crystal molecules from moving along the cutout of the field generating electrode by variously forming the angle between the cutout and a vertical standard line. However, as a result of variously forming the angle between the cutout and a vertical standard line, liquid crystal molecules rotated by electric fields generated by the cutouts may not be returned to an initial arrangement state. Accordingly, the irregular behavior of the liquid crystal molecules may occur in a region adjacent to the cutouts. This irregular behavior of the liquid crystal molecules is common in a region corresponding to edges of a pixel area. Transmittance of the liquid crystal display may be reduced by this irregular behavior of the liquid crystal molecules.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.